A Father-Daughter Talk
by thinkaman22
Summary: All Fir needed was a nudge in the right direction- Bartre, however, had another idea. FirXNoah, BartreXKarla, and a tiny hint of RoyXLillina. Oneshot.


Soon. It would all be over soon. Roy's army had been resting for the final time before entering the temple to stop Idoun. Everything was starting to look better, and the soldiers were dancing and cheering that it was over. Fir found herself at the edge of the festivities, relaxing by herself. Her time in Roy's army had been very helpful to her training, and it let her find her uncle and father again. It also led her to... THAT man.

She was surprised at how timid she acted around Noah. She was a woman of the Sacaen plains- beautiful, confident, and powerful. But every time he spoke to her, she found herself blushing and finding an excuse to do something else. Was she... In love with him? "That's ridiculous", she kept telling herself. He was her sparring partner, not her lover! To think that she would fall for him...

A deep voice from the crowd snapped her from her thoughts, "Fiiir! Fiiiir!"

She sighed. Only one man would call her that loudly and obnoxiously. She stood up, "Yes, Father. I'm over here!"

Bartre walked towards her, maneuvering through the crowd by knocking down anyone who happened to be in his way. Fir sighed again at her Father. While there was never a dull moment around him, there was never a quiet one, either.

Upon reaching his daughter, he started laughing, "What's wrong, Fir? Why aren't you enjoying the festivities? Surely a young woman as beautiful as my little girl should be partying!"

Fir sighed, "No, Father, I'm quite-"

Cutting her off, he grabbed her arm, "Nonsense! Come, grab a cup of ale with your old man! I promise I don't bite... Not until later in the evening, that is! Hahaha!"

At this point, Fir's face was shining a bright shade of red, "F-Father! Stop dragging me around-"

Thankfully, Roy was walking by, "Bartre! Stop dragging her around!"

Barte stopped, "Oh, shoot." He looked towards Fir, "Sorry... It's just, after everything, I just wanted to have a little fun with my daughter.."

Fir smiled, "Father, they'll be plenty of time for relaxation tomorrow. You know I don't like festivities like this... But I promise you, I'll spend some time with you later."

Bartre ruffled Fir's hair, "Aw, shucks. How could I say no to my little girl?"

Roy cleared his throat, "Sorry to interrupt such a tender moment, but may I speak with Fir for a moment, please?"

Bartre sighed, "Alright, just be gentle with her. I don't think she has much experience."

Fir's face lit up again, "F-Father! What are you saying? Didn't you just say you would-"

Bartre laughed, "I'm joking, joking!" He then started looking through the crowd, and then started looking at Gonzales, who was by himself. Bartre started walking towards him yelling, "Hey! Gonzo! What the hell you doin' there by yourself?"

Fir rubbed her temples, "There he goes again..."

Roy chuckled, "My father often spoke of when he and Bartre fought with each other. He said that there was never a dull moment without him. Anyways, Fir, what I wanted to talk with you about... As you know, the final battle is coming soon."

Fir nodded, "Yes, I wish you luck."

Roy smiled, "Well, actually, you should be wishing both of us luck."

Fir looked at him, "Wait, I'm coming? I thought the Durandal was already given to my uncle..."

Roy nodded, "Yes, it is true that the legendary blade has already been given... But after the weapons were distributed, there remained room for two more soldiers to go in with us. I'd like you to be one of them."

Fir started blushing, "Roy, I'm... I'm honored to know you think so highly of me! Of course I'll help!"

Roy nodded, "Thanks, Fir. Now as for the people you're fighting with... You already know that the holy blade Durandal has been given to Karel."

No surprise there. Karel was the most well known swordsman in all the land. His skill with a blade will be a great addition.

"The great axe Armadas has gone to Gonzales."

She nodded. She had seen her father train Gonzales before. She knew Gonzales was a nice guy, and a ferocious beserker. He'd be a great help.

"The great lance Maltet will go to Noah."

"N-Noah?"

Roy was startled by her sudden change in attitude, "Y-yeah. Is something wrong?"

Fir quickly shook her head, "No, it's fine. Keep going." Noah... She'd have to fight with him. But could she manage that, with the way her heart is right now?

"Okay... The sacred tome Forblaze will go to Lillina."

Fir smirked, "Oh? Are you sure you can stand to see her so close to combat?"

Now it was Roy's turn to blush, "Hey! What do you-I wasn't expecting a girly comment like that from you, of all people."

Fir crossed her arms, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Roy sighed, "Well, you're not that much like a-" Realizing the perilous road he was going down, Roy quickly changed subject, "ANYWAY! The dark tome apocalypse is going to Niime."

Fir stopped him, "What were you about to say?"

Roy started to sweat, "The holy tome Auerola is going to Saul..."

"Roy, were you about to say I wasn't a wom-"

"And the great bow Murglies is going to Igrene. Bye!"

And with that, he was off. Fir sighed for what must have been the thousandth time that night. We, Roy was still a young man. She figured he'd get better with women later. "Oh Goddess", she thought, "I'm starting to sound like my father..."

Speaking of her father, he was walking towards her again, "Fir..." His tone was devoid of it's usual volume.

"Father? What's wrong?"

Bartre looked down, "I heard that. So you'll be fighting in the final battle..."

Fir was caught off guard by his sudden lack of volume, "Father... Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

Bartre nodded, "I know that, Fir. What I'm worried about is your heart."

Fir shot him a confused look, "What do you mean?"

He sighed, "Fir, did I ever tell you how your mother and I met?"

"No, but what does-"

"Just listen to me, Fir. I was a young, headstrong idiot at the time. All I would do was go to each town, and fight in the arena until it was proven that I was the strongest. I kept going on with this, but then I found your mother as one of my opponents. And then..."

Fir was very interested in this. Her father never really spoke much about his past before, though she was wondering why he was telling her this now,"And then?"

He sighed, "I was destroyed. Annihilated. She won before the fight even began. It was the first time I felt defeat in my entire life. And from that day onward, I trained without rest. I swore that if it was the last thing I did, I would beat that woman. I did not see her again until a year later, when I was in service to lord Hector and Eliwood. There she was again, in an arena. So, naturally, the first thing I did was challenge her. And that time, it was a tie. After that, we fought together in the army, and we both fought the dragon together."

Fir's eyes went wide, "You fought a dragon?"

Bartre grinned, "Damn right, I did. But that's beside the point. The thing is, fighting alongside your mother rather than against her made me realize... That I loved her."

Fir smiled, "Wow... Dad, that's-"

Bartre sighed, "Hold on, I'm not done yet. After the war, she and I were going to part ways. However, I offered to be her training partner. Though I loved her, I was too stubborn to admit it to her until I could beat her in a fight. However, I was a slow axeman while she was a swift swordswoman. Can you guess how long it took me to beat her and confess my feelings to her?"

Fir shook her head, and Bartre continued, "Three years. Three years spent as fighters rather than lovers, all because I was too stubborn to admit how I felt. Fir, do you understand why I'm telling you this?"

Fir felt her face redden again, "Noah."

Bartre nodded, "Exactly. Don't think I haven't noticed how my own daughter's been acting recently. If you keep this up, he'll slip away."

Fir sighed, "Father... I-"

"I know. You're nervous. You forget that I was in the same situation once. However, I know you can tell him."

Fir gulped, "I know, but..."

Bartre sighed, "Alright, I didn't want to do this, but it seems I have no choice."

Bartre picked Fir and threw her over his shoulders.

"Father, what are you doing? Put me down!"

"Sorry, Fir. But I'm afraid this is what the situation calls for."

"What do you mean!?"

"Have you heard of getting shoved in the right direction? Well, this is like that, but I'm going to more throw you in the right direction."

"Father, you're not going to throw me onto Noah, are you?"

"Hey, don't! Stop! STOP!"

Bartre laughed and joyfully ignored his daughter and all the people looking at him. He shuffled through the people until he found Noah, sitting down talking with Zealot and Treck.

"Hey! Noah!"

Noah looked over, "Yeah, Bar- BARTRE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

He laughed, "Here." He put Fir right onto his lap, "She's all yours, my good man."

Fir's face was now a lovely shade of red, so deep that one would think the blood was staring to come out. Noah gulped, "Fir?"

Fir nodded, "Noah..."

Neither one of them tore away from each other. Infact, Noah tightened his grip on her, and Fir leaned in close. They stood there for a few moments, gathering the courage. Then, after what seemed like an eternity, thier lips met. Their eyes were closed, and when they parted, they gazed into each other's eyes.

Fir sighed, not out of annoyance, but of relief, "Noah... I love you."

Noah smiled, "Fir... I love you too."

Bartre laughed, now loud and boisterous again, "Well, well! Congratulations! However, Noah, I don't think I have to warn you about what's going to happen if you hurt her, do I?"

Noah gulped, "Sir! You will not have to worry about that, sir! I will never hurt her, sir!"

Bartre laughed again, "Alright, you can stop being terrified now. I know you won't do anything to hurt her. I'm glad I could have such a beautiful daughter, but..."

Fir gulped, "But...?"

Bartre grinned, "I still need a boy to pass down my axe skills to. So you two better get with it, you hear?"

Fir blushed for the thousandth time that evening, "F-Father!"

Noah smirked, "Sir, I will begin preparations for that this evening!"

Fir gasped, "What?"

Bartre laughed, "That's a good lad! Get right to it!"

Fir screamed, "Both of you stop!"

Bartre and Noah laughed. Bartre smiled, "Alright, I'll leave you two alone. But I was serious about a son! Maybe not right now, but in the future. I'm not saying you can't start right now, I mean it is the end of the-"

"FATHER!"

"Alright, alright."

Zealot and Treck also left, leaving the two to themselves. As he was walking off, Bartre muttered to himself, "Karla... I hope, wherever you are, that you've seen your daughter. She's one hell of a woman.

He turned back to see the two kissing again, and upon seeing his daughter's smiling face, he smiled himself, "I love you, Fir, my dear daughter. Never forget that."


End file.
